Naruto: ANBU from the start
by Glory To Uzumaki
Summary: after being placed in tsukuyomi by a dying shisui, gaining knowledge of his parents and the kyuubi among other things, Naruto gains shisuis sharingan, and starts training seriously from when he was 4 years old, the day he graduates the ninja academy he is placed into anbu, check inside for a larger summary. rated M just to be safe,no pairings till mid shipudden.
1. intro

Hey there guys, here's another story from me, note that my grammar and spelling sucks but its bearable and I don't think ill get a beta any time soon, ill rate this highest rating just to be safe, can never be too sure, anyway here's a the idea of the story

After being placed in a genjutsu by shisui, Naruto is given shisui's remaining eye along with knowledge on his parents, and the kyuubi and such, due to an attack when he is four resulting in him killing 3 men, Naruto matures faster and develops an impassive hatred Konoha, rapidly picking up ninja skills quickly Naruto is placed into anbu when he graduates, while not loyal to Konoha he is loyal to sarutobi. The story will cover most of the main arcs with twists and such, as well as several of my own arcs. Will not be a harem of any kind, probably won't be a pairing till mid shippudden , will be some main character deaths ,as some are totally replaceable with better characters. The first chapter defiantly sets the tone of the story so check it out just to be sure.

Side notes: ill keep to the whole standard thing of;

"speech

'thought'

"**bijuu/maybe summon"**

It gets a pain in arse to use bold and italic as theres no key bind I know of.

Meh well on with the story.

Are you sitting comfortably?

Well then let me begin…


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay here's the first chapter, not much to say as the intro is being posted with this, just give it a try, this chapter covers a lot of basic elements of the story. And although my spelling and grammar is bad, its not bad enough that I need flames about it.**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Naruto, nor any of the characters, aside from any OC, not like a care though. **

5 year old Naruto uzumaki was walking alongside the great river of Konoha with no destination in mind, he had nowhere to go to or nowhere to be, he lived on the streets after all with no family, he walked on with barely a shirt on his back due to the harsh treatment he had suffered at the hands of the monsters within this village, he had on black shorts along with the remaining rags of his orange shirt, that was everything he had.

As he walked along the river he couldn't help but notice how the scenery was changing, he had been heading to the outskirts of Konoha now and ended up in the Uchiha district, not that he really knew that ...Heck he couldn't even say the word. Call it the charms of living on the streets, he couldn't speak yet he could understand oh so well.

Hearing heavy footfalls and a sound akin to grunting, Naruto looked up to see a man by the riverside looking straight at him, the man had short spiky black hair and a single red eye with three tomoe ,the other eye socket dripped blood, wearing a simple black t-shirt with high collar and black shinobi pants tucked into bandaged then into black anbu style sandals.

The man looked up with his remaining eye to see a young red hired boy with whisker like marks on his cheeks and violet eyes staring lifelessly back at him, his sharingan eye allowed for him to further study the body.' Hmm red hair and violet eyes, he must be an uzumaki ...and the whisker marks must make him the kyuubi vessel ..no way this kid is kushina sempai's child' he thought ,ignoring his wounds which would no doubt kill him in under 10 minutes give or take he looked to the child with a fire in his lone eye.

Naruto looked on at the man to see him staring back at him with his eye, it was unnerving to say the least, Naruto could tell the man was dying, a shame really as he didn't look at him with hatred as did so many others. The man began to speak to him

"Hey kid.. Your chakra is just like your mother kushina .."Spoke the man in hushed tone. Naruto was shocked at this, the man knew his mother, he had to know more.

"I don't have time to tell you more. ..but she loved you oh so much ..she died when you was born. ..Let no one tell you different, your parents loved you and died to protect you, sadly it didn't work.."he said again in his hushed rushed tone, as he managed a sad smile.

Naruto was frozen in placed as he listened and was filled with warmth unknown to him before in the knowledge his parents loved him.

"the name is shisui Uchiha kid…you can thank me later" shisui spoke in what would be his last words ,as he said them his sharingan spun into a 4 pointed shuriken and bled as he placed Naruto under a powerful genjutsu. Narutos body slumped as he was hit by the genjutsu and shisui staggered over and spent his last minutes alive removing his own sharingan and transplanting it Narutos left eye. Using his remaining strength the man summoned one of his beloved crows. Which carried Naruto to safety.

Shisui staggered and moved towards the river if his hearing was correct, now that he no longer held his sight, he fell forward into the flowing river, content with his last minute thinking ,that genjutsu on Naruto would explain everything to Naruto, about his family, about the fox, how he was entrusting him with his sharingan and many other things, although he sadly couldn't share everything, he at least managed to help protect Naruto, he owed kushina that much at least, as he was lost in thought and falling he didn't notice his best friend itatchi watching on from the shadows with a sad smile threatening to crack his emotionless face and a lone tear fall from his eye ,perhaps he too could help Naruto when the time came.

**3 days later**

Naruto awoke from the sweet bliss of unconsciousness with a banging headache, and feeling 10 pounds heavier due to the increase of knowledge shisui-nisans genjutsu provided. This feeling of knowing was something Naruto hadn't known before and it was safe to say he loved it, he now knew so much more of the ninja world, directly from a jounin such as shisui's point of view, he knew of both his parents and how the loved him, he knew of the fox sealed within him and he knew of his relation to the uzumaki and senju clans, it's safe to say he gained hatred to the villagers of Konoha after only this knowledge, it wasn't the kind of hatred where he would burn the leaf to the ground, it was more of a cold indifferences, such as if he saw a villager bleeding to death he wouldn't help.

He had also learned of his gift of the sharingan and many of its secrets from shisui . and he even learned of the fundamentals such as reading and writing and general knowledge of geography and shinobi history. As he stood up his headache now gone he looked around and saw himself within a great cave ,with the knowledge granted to him by shisui he recognized this place as a secret addition to the senju compound which he now realised would belong to him, not that he'd brag about that, wouldn't want to paint a bigger target on his head after all.

He knew in this great cave he would find everything he could need on his path. From a vast library to an armoury, from a hot spring to a bed and hopefully he would find some cloths and something to eat as he was started and oh so thirsty .

As the boy wandered around looking for food and getting to know the cave .a crow sat up in the heights of the cave looking on. It thought to itself 'yes yes he has the potential to be a great summoner ,he has shisui-dono's favour, so I shall consult the boss' looking to the boy as he entered a room in the side of the save the crow silently disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Back with Naruto he was currently following his nose, he was sure he could smell food although it was a faint smell. He walked on through taking note of what he passed, this place really did have everything as he passed just past the large library filled with shelf's upon shelf's of scrolls he came to 2 smaller rooms carved out of the side of the cave but still open onto the rest of the cave, sure enough there was a basic kitchen setup, a tap for water along with a fire pit for cooking and a shelf containing things such as kettles and pans.

However it was the adjoining room that interested him, it was a storage room/ armoury; there were boxes full of everything if the kanji on the side was anything to go from kunai to shuriken, from chakra pills to rations bars, just what he needed.

"Sweet kami, I don't remember the last time I ate, never mind fresh food" he spoke in awe. He rushed straight at the box and ripped it open grabbed a bar in each hand before ripping them open and chowing down. He was too lost in eating to realise they was the first words he spoke.

'hmm, hey these are not that bad, not bad at all' he thought in awe as they were the best food he had ate to date, which was sad in itself as most people tended to hate the taste of ration, heck a lot of ninja would rather starve. After raving through close to 20 bars which actually added to around 15000 calories, he wasn't even full yet, but it was enough for now. He looked back around in the armoury and from this angle he could see there was even more then what he saw before along with a wall full of different weapons there was a rack of cloaks ,although the was adult sized…walking over he took a kunai from one of the boxes and grab a cloak of the wall.

"oh well, guess I'm improvising cloths wise.." sighed the redhead. He cut the cloak down to what he believed to be his size, picking it up he throw it over himself ,buttoned up the front and pulled up the hood, the cloak went to just below his knees and the arms just over the end of his arms, while the hood fully cover his head, sitting down he removed his sandals and took some of the cut material and wrapped it round the lower half of his legs and around his feet leaving his toes and heals out. He also used some to tie around his head to cover his sharingan.

Now he stood there decked out in full black, and the most clothed he had ever been.

"Well this is snug could get used to being clothed." 'probably need actually clothes for training though..' he bragged to himself and finished in silent thought more than a little annoyed that he would have to go attempt to buy clothes from a store, he supposed the store owner wouldn't recognised as long as he kept his hood up, shame he couldn't use his sharingan yet otherwise he would just slip the store owner into genjutsu.

"well now to find a way out of this place. And some money" he spoke in a dry tone.

Unknown to Naruto, once again a crow was flying above watching him.

**Unknown cloths store**

Well it was safe to say with the hooded cloak, nobody recognised him, they just passed him off as another traveller, although he looked a little suspicious. He looked at the store he was in front of, it was fairly non-descript there was no windows just a blank wall with the kanji for higurashi weapons and clothing , he pushed the door at the side open and walked in, as soon as he walked in he noticed the masses of weapons on the walls and racks surrounding the store in one of the far sides of the room closet the till was a large range of clothing, he would be lying if he wasn't impressed by what he saw.

The cashier saw the robed figure and decided to offer a helping hand; he wasn't too fused about the person by cover in black robes hiding his face and body as many ninja hid their appearances in different ways.

As Naruto stepped forward the cashier came from down an isle of weapons.

"hey young man, names himora higurashi, im the owner of this here shop I also make the weapons here, although you look a little short for me to be selling you weapons" spoke the man in a deep voice, Naruto turned and looked at the man, he was tall maybe 6'4 and was built like a brick wall with dark skin and a bald head with a full beard of brown hair, he also had a dark brown heavy duty apron along with matching trousers and workers boots, he defiantly looked like a blacksmith.

Naruto replied to him with a bored lazyish tone of voice, having only just really learnt to speak and having no particular like for members of Konoha this was how he decided he would speak from now on.

"I see, nice to meet you then don't worry I'm not here for weapons. Yet, actually I was hoping for cloths suitable for a ninja, you see this cloak is all I have currently"

The man nodded slowly "hmm not here for weapons yet ehh I like what that's implying, I think I can help you with cloths young'un, follow me" himora replied with a hearty chuckle

Naruto followed the man and proceeded with picking out what he deemed suitable clothing for the time being and he got 2 sets of his chosen gear which consisted of slate grey 3 quarter pants black anbu style ninja sandals and a slightly loose black tshirt to allow for growth the t shirt featured a raised colour stopping at the chin, he also got large role of ninja tape used for leg wrappings and such.

As he followed himora to the till he noticed a stack of black material.

"Hey old man, what are those "Naruto question lazily while pointing to the stack.

Himora walked over and picked one of the top." It's a face mask, one size fits all.. nifty piece of kit to have if I say so myself." He replied with a grunt somewhat annoyed at being called old man, as he handed Naruto one of the masks to inspect.

" ill take one" Naruto said as he continued on to the till.

The man came over and took each item Naruto had got and rung up the price." 9730 ryo kid, tell you what ill even put in one of these here storage scrolls for you" the man said as he produced a scroll from under the till whilst Naruto pulled out the necessary funds which he had found in the armour back at the cave, its safe to say he would be set up for life, heck that armoury contained enough money to set a minor clan up for life, he doubted that was the entire senju fortune either. Naruto grunted out a thanks as he took the small scroll and slid it into the sleeve of his cloak storing it who knows where. 'Well proper cloths, this is something new, looks like I'll be able to start training now. 'he thought to himself as he pushed open the door to the shop ,as he walked out a bun haired girl passed by him into the store.

Naruto began walking back towards the outskirts of Konoha in the forests where he knew the entrance to his cave was 'huh I suppose ill have to go to the ninja academy here, think they take people in at 6..how old am i..Hmm I wonder..5 I think, well that gives me a year to get ahead I guess, I doubt the academy will teach me anything anyway, there no different to the other asswipes here..' Naruto thought to himself as he navigated the dusty pathways of Konoha, by now he was into the forest on his way to the caves entrance, as he was lost in thought he bumped into something and fell flat on his ass. And his hood fell down revealing himself.

The thing he had bumped into turned out to be a silver blue haired man dressed in standard chunin garb with his Hitai-ate serving as a bandana " hey sorry their little guy didn't mean too..."the man began before realising just who was in front of him ,crimson red hair and a violet eye…"wait Your that demon brat! This is perfect. Me and my friends here can finish what the yondaime started! And kill you ,you deserve it you fucking monster!" yelled the man in unrestraint anger, Naruto looked up as at the man and saw 3 others dressed similar step out from behind him , each man had a sick twisted grin on their face and was leaking considerable killing intent, the KI pushed down on him like a force of gravity, it made his sweat and tremble, it was like he could see his death over and over.

"Heh heh..look at this boys, he already has a damaged eye, lets have a little fun eyy, my kunai wants to taste the boys blood!" one of the chunin suggested whilst licking the blade of a kunai.

Naruto got up and tried to run but froze up due to the killing intent allowing two of the men to rush forward, one sinking his fist into Narutos stomach and the other grabbing him by his neck and slamming him into a tree.

"remove the cloak, I want to watch him bleed and suffer!" shouted the apparent leader with glee riding on his voice, the chunin who had punched him nodded and rip the cloak off the boy throwing it to the side leaving Naruto in his black shorts and leg wraps. The man holding his neck took this an opportunity to tie Naruto to the tree with ninja wire around his neck legs and arms, it was tight enough to dig into his skin and draw blood ,more so around the neck, Naruto for his part barely grunted, he had a high pain tolerance as this wasn't the first time this had happened and he swore to himself it would be the last, he would train so he could kill any who attempt to harm him, luckily he had a high healing factor, which saved him from death or severe injuries, he figured that was due to the kyuubi.

"now the fun can begin" the leader said gaining a round of nods from the others. Naruto watched as the man came forward and pulled out a kunai and slowly dragged it across the boys stomach starting from his left hip up to his right nipple, it was deep, no doubt he would bleed out in a couple of hours if not for his healing factor, when the cut was made he pulled it out and ram it into Narutos thigh going straight through and pinning it into the tree, Naruto grunted out at this which got him a kunai dragged across his bicep.

"let's see how you lack that DEMON! Its poisoned!" cackled the only member of the group who hadn't done anything so far 'urgh idiot.. my immune systems will purge this in minutes' grimaced Naruto mentally , he could feel his insides burning with the poison like fire raging through his veins.

This time 2 shuriken hit him in his elbow joints locking them up. More attacks followed ,so far only kunai shuriken and fists had been used, his attackers had had to remove the weapons just so more could go in, if Naruto had to guess he would say his lung and been pierced maybe 8 times ,and 4 maybe 5 ribs were broke, numerous stab wounds and slashes ripped up his body soaking him in blood ,in fact the only place they had yet to touch was his face .throughout the torture Naruto didn't scream once nor cry ,he only let out grunts as an organ was pierced, if it wasn't for his healing factor he wouldn't be alive right now and he sure as hell wouldn't take it for granted ever, as it was simply inhuman to be alive at this point, also as the wounds gathered Naruto felt and incredible rage building up inside him and he could feel what he knew to be his chakra building up around his body and behind his sharingan eye.

"Hey mizuki, how about we move onto his face and end this yeah?" whispered the brown haired man to the blue haired leader.

"yeah I think we should, eyy boys?!" the blue haired leader sneered gaining cheers from the other 3, the man stalked forward to Naruto and raised his kunai which by now was covered in Narutos mizuki stalked closer Naruto could feel his chakra swelling more ,like it was going to burst out. Naruto watched barely conscious from blood loss as mizuki lifted his kunai to his covered eye and cut up removing the cloth there.

Naruto sharingan eye opened and bore into the man projecting Narutos hate and anger, freezing the man in place as his chakra exploded outwards in the form of 4 chains of steel with a red glow, fuelled by his rage the chains lashed out, the first slammed into mizuki knocking him back into another tree unconscious and cracking the bark, the second chain swung around and slammed into the side of one man's head snapping his neck and killing him as the last 2 chains both ran their respective targets through and slammed them into the ground, it happened too fast for the chunin to react one second they was standing and the next they was laid on the ground,1 unconscious, 2 dead in a puddle of their own blood and 1 dead with a broken neck..

The chains retracted slowly and the ends sharpened into kunai like blades which cut through the ninja wire binding their master before returning back into his chest as though they was never there, as the bindings came loose Naruto fell down onto the solid ground and proceeded to throw up the contents of his stomach along with coughing up a large amount of blood that had leaked into his lungs from the stab wounds. He fell down face flat into his own vomit and blood. He managed to pull drag himself through it towards his cloak and rummage through into to grab his scroll, he really didn't want to lose it after all this.

He started into the sky both mismatched eyes seemingly unfocused "they had to die..i-it was me or them but…but ...shouldn't I feel bad about it" the boy silently whispered to himself as he lifted his hands to stare at them, sure enough they was soaked in blood it was his own but still he couldn't help but feel it was their blood on his hands...but he didn't use his hands...he saw it all with his sharingan eye...steel chains with a red hue had emerged from his chest, he vaguely remembered shisui-nisan mentioning about his mother having said ability. He would have to look it up more.

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked up to see what appeared to be a bird diving towards him "what the…its getting bigger..i need to get out of here" exclaimed Naruto as he turned over and pushed himself up ,sure enough his wounds had healed up now, as he was about to run he heard a thud behind him ,closing his sharingan eye he stood straight and turned around, he wouldn't back down now, he would stand tall, now fully turned around he saw what caused the thud to be a giant crow with a body the size of a horse it was a black in colour with a patch of grey feathers on its chest and beady green eyes holding a twinkle of mischief..'naaww fuck.. I hope this crow aint here to kill me'… keeping eye contact with the crow Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and began walking backwards, to which the crow walked forward too.

"heellooo ,you must be little naru-chan" the crow cawed in a happy tone, as it was going to continue speaking it suddenly look to the right in the trees as if he was gazing into the distance. " looks like ninja are coming for you naruuu-chaan , looks like I'm going to have to get you out of here, indeed a am" cawed the bird again with a all too happy tone…"but eeww you covered in sick and blood, great I'm going to have to get a bath after all this" it finished suddenly distraught. Before Naruto could get a word in the bird hopped forward and using its head knocked Naruto onto its own back before jumping up and flying off.

Thanks to quick thinking Naruto managed to grab around the birds neck and yet out an undignified yell, temporally forgetting about the death he caused not minutes ago" HEY WHAT THE HELL WHATS GOING ON AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"

The crow which was now zipping through trees instead of flying high in the sky looked back over its shoulder " meh meh Naru-Chan, I'm known as Hana(flower) but you just call me nee-chaan, hehe, and what does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting you the HELL OUUTAA'ERE, back to that hideaway of yours! Now shut up and enjoy the ride" .

All though we wasn't entirely satisfied with the answer it was good enough in his book so he sat up somewhat straighter so he could see what's going on, they was currently flying through the tree tops too fast for Naruto to make anything out, so he simply enjoyed the wind blasting through his hair and the feeling of freedom he felt.

After only a minute or so of traveling, Hana slowed down allowing Naruto to see they was in front of the large chasm atop the Hokage monument which marked the entrance to the cave, Hana dived down straight into the chasm causing Naruto to cling on tighter as they burst into the giant cave, they circled round the top few times before Hana dove straight for the lake.

'SPLASH'

They both hit the water, Hana rose first with a content sigh and Naruto rose shortly after.

"not that I don't appreciate being clean from the blood and vomit and all but...DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO DIVE BOMB IN" yelled a now clean Naruto.

Hana however seemed to blank him and change the subject" wow I didn't think you could swim..heh heh I guess it's a good job you can." Hana chuckled sheepishly

Naruto gained a tick mark and grunted out in his lazy tone" then why did you dive in?"

"…. Ugh umm..it was a test?"

"nice try…so mind explaining what's going on now" questioned Naruto as he swam to the lakes edge ,as he got out he removed the ruined leg wraps and shorts he had been wearing and was surprised to find the sealing scroll he had was still dry as a bone, he chalked it up to more seals.

"Spose I should heh…but urgh could you put some cloths on first ehh?" As Hana said that Naruto had the decency to blush realising he was stark naked, he unrolled the scroll to show the seals within. as he looked at them Naruto could somehow feel the seals, as if the seals were speaking to him, although he still didn't know what to do, he pressed his palm to the seals matrix and applied his chakra ,and the cloths popped out in a puff of smoke. Hana waited patiently as Naruto pulled on his mid shin length grey pants and his short sleeved high collard black shirt before slipping on the black skin tight face mask which covered down to his lower neck ,he really has no idea why he got the face mask, he just did. he sat down and nodded to Hana to continue as he begin wrapping bandagers from his knee down to his ankle underneath the pants of course.

"rightio naru-chan,ill give you a quick summary and you can ask for more details if you want to after mkay? "Naruto nodded in acceptance and Hana continued on " right so shisui put you under a genjutsu and gave you his eye among telling you other things such as who your parents are, what he didn't tell you is why he did it, and that's because ya mother kushina was like a big sister to him as well as a sensei, anyway after he transplanted his eye he summoned one of the crows and give it your eye to keep safe as well as take you here to safety. After that we don't know what happened to him, but we know he is dead" Hana had a solemn expression at this point thinking about shisui's death.

Naruto gave her a moment to herself as she stopped speaking, by this point he had wrapped his legs and donned his black sandals and was now wrapping his elbows in tape. 'so that explains why shisui-nisan did what he did and why I ended up here…but why did Hana save me' he thought as he stood up and sighed as he dusted off his backside. "I'm too young for this shit" he looked to Hana" so why did you save me then"

Hana looked to him as she shook herself of water and managed to wet Naruto again causing him to grunt in annoyance. Which Hana giggled at" you are too young for this ,5 years old yet you've been forced to mature mentally to an age of an adult, heck most chunin haven't experienced the torture you have..i saved you because the crows have decided to partner with you! After the first crow saved you he saw in you the potential to be our new summoner, you see, summons like our clan don't fight for villages, we fight for our summoner and they in turn fight for us and represent us, we want you as our next summoner!"Spoke Hana with conviction "and I was sent to make it official, that is how I came upon you…when you…tortured and forced to kill"

Naruto nodded, that made sense, however he was filled with more questions.' damn it, they can wait for now hope were done here...i want to sleep.' A cough/screech from Hana brought his attention to her and he saw she now had a somewhat large scroll in front of her with her talon resting on the wood coming from the top ,the scroll was 3 foot long and 1 foot wide, it had dark black edges with the middle section a royal blue, Naruto begin walking forward 'wow who new wearing cloths felt this good, ohhh yeah im going to get used to this' as he was in front of Hana he noted the scroll was actually bigger then him if only by several inches, Hana kicked it forward and it rolled out towards him showing the intricate sealing matrix going down one side with a space on the other side which held names of the other summoner ,with shisui being the last .Naruto looked on to see if Hana would explain what to do but she was busy pecking at something under her wing. Mumbling under his breath Naruto sat down crossed legged and looked on at the scroll with both eyes." Okay im an uzumaki with an analytical eye, I can figure this out…let's see" his sharingan spun as he stared at the scroll' hmm that's not ink in the names, its blood ,id recognise it anywhere ,I've seen enough of my own 'he though t as he studied the scroll further for close to five minutes before he bit his thumb and dabbed it into each finger before pressing his hand against the scroll and write the kanji for his name and pressed his fingers beneath it like the others beneath him and noted how it looked like a birds claw print, as he did so he saw chakra come forth from the scroll into the words he had write and seemingly absorbed the words into the scroll .

Naruto stood back as Hana looked down ,she nodded her head to him and pick the scroll up with her big and twirled it in so it rolled back up, before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That's it your done Naruto, you're a summoner, remember these hands signs , boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram. When your able fell free to summon me anytime, the other crows will want to meet you ." hoping forward as she spoke she put her head round Narutos back in a sort of hug before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto with nothing to say or no one to talk to headed off towards the library he had seen earlier at the other side of the cave.

'hmm I figure I ought to read up on things before anything physical, probably learn what the academy is 'meant to teach me'.' Naruto mentally sighed as he finally reach the library quickly thinking up what to look up which would probably be all the basics like history, maths and such, along with the basic e rank ninjustu as well as kunai and shuriken use, ninja theory's on different types of jutsu. Ohh and do physical exercises.' hmm I can probably read through everything quickly with the sharingan and review it as I work on physical stuff' deciding on the plan he navigated through the library quickly familiarizing everything with just a brief glance, whole sections on everything ninja related. Making his way to the back he picked up scrolls containing the knowledge he needed, there was at least 30 scrolls he had collected and took to a table ,this was his game plan for the next month, he would read and learn all the basic theory's and other mental tasks, he would learn the practical stuff after that.

**2 weeks later**

"Well that was dull.. Either I'm a genius or this stuffs a joke, maybe both" Naruto sighed, something which was common for him. He breezed through all the basics and the history's , he figured they would take maybe a month or so to learn even though he knew they academy managed to take 6 years to teach it.

"Time to get practical I guess" he mused as he walked out of the library munching on a ration bar. He learned that he had to eat a lot, he didn't know why, probably due to the fox or something, he made a mental note to figure out why later, and if there was something more filling as he was currently eating almost constantly, at least 10 times the amount any grown ninja would. He jumped down the slope leading to the large lake and made his way to the north side where there was a gathering of maybe 50 large trees surrounding a large flat land ,used for sparring and such, with large pillars of earth going all the way to the ceiling poking out between the trees .

'Well then let's get started with chakra, hmm I may need to work hard in this area, maybe learn wall walking and water walking, just in case...damn villagers…oh and maybe I can learn that shunshin I read about…damn that's useful'. And that's how things worked out for the next month, he made sure to learn the basic academy jutsu of which he had a certain knack for the henge. However most of that month was chakra control exercisers, which was somewhat difficult due to his large reserves. However the sharingan allowed for him to analyse himself to a degree and knew when he was channelling chakra wrong or if he was using too much allowing for him to quickly improve his control to the point of being able to subconsciously walk on water and trees. Once he got his chakra control to this level he only needed to maintain it rather than improve it which would free up his time. Allowing him to spend the rest of the year working on physical exercises which he would do every day along with chakra control at the same time, along with working on a taijutsu stance he had picked up from the library revolving around retaliating to the enemy's attacks rather than attacking yourself. And finally he worked on improving what he had, his usage of sharingan along with his chakra chains. And at some point he had read up on more advanced theory's such, along with learning the shunshin.

**1 year later**

"Got to love the shunshin" mumbled Naruto as he appeared in a puff of smoke in an alley near the Hokage tower. As he walked out of the alley towards the tower in his lazy yet confident posture with his hands in his pockets, and a band of black material round his sharingan eye to keep it hidden , he ignored all the dirty looks and insults people was throwing at him, he couldn't say he cared anymore. 'well got to give them credit that they recognise me 'he mused as he walked up into the tower ,he turned to the stairs and made his way up the stairs to the old man's office .he got 5 steps up before..

"Excuse me **demon** ,what the hell are you doing here! Trash like you should rot in the street!" by this point the owner of the voice was in front of him revealing it to be the Hokage's secretary in front of Naruto looking down on him." Leave now or else! ..." she attempted to slap him to make her point.

Naruto wasn't fazed in the least and lazily grabbed her arm before pulling her forwards and jumping spinning around and kicking her in in the back sending her down the stairs and flipping forward. He landed back with his hands in his pockets. Looking back over his shoulder he said.

"You're lucky I don't kill you._**Civilian**__." _He impassively stated before continuing his walk up the stairs chuckling slightly at the secretary's attempts to stand.' Foolish girl he noted.

Reaching the double doors to the Hokage's office he listened for any signs of activity inside and could only hear the sound of a pen scratching on parchment. 'Safe to enter I guess' he kicked the doors open enough for him to walk through but not enough to slam them. And sure enough he saw the old man in his robes and funny hat with the kanji for fire on it, sat doing his paperwork whilst cursing the gods above about paperwork.

"oi oi old man. Long-time no see" greeted Naruto in a lazy tone rather than his impassive one. Along with a mock salute.

Naruto could see the old man look at him curiously, probably not recognising him in his new cloths along with facemask and eye binding.

Warmth spread into hiruzen eyes at the sight of the boy." Ahh Naruto my boy, almost didn't recognise you, how are you?, you haven't visited this old man in a while.." he spoke in his grandfatherly tone. As he leaned back in his leather chair and packed his pipe.

Naruto didn't respond right way as he casually walked towards the wall next to the window and leaned against it." Sure you didn't old man ...sure. Well I've never really experienced joy and happiness so who knows?" Naruto stated with a hint of sarcasm in his tone, like hell didn't the old man recognise him.

"I see... for what it's worth I'm sorry." Sarutobi spoke whilst lighting his pipe and taking a toke.

"For what?" questioned Naruto.

"let's not pretend that I don't know Naruto-kun, what happened last year… you shouldn't have been put through that. For that I'm sorry.

"of course you knew, you are the professor after all. In the end I healed and they died. "Naruto replied sighing and shrugging off sarutobis apologies, what good is an apology from someone who has nothing to apologise for.

"hurgh but did you really recover ,look at how you have matured. My boy your 6 years old yet it's like I'm talking to an adult, and the way you've coped with everything since you met with shisui," spoke the old man.

Naruto's eye widened slightly at this, not suspecting the old man to know of shisui and what happened.

"don't worry Naruto, your secret Is safe with me" the Hokage reassured him whilst using his pipe to point at the cloth around his eye.

Calming down Naruto nodded towards the old man" thanks old man, I don't suppose you feel like signing me up for the academy eh?"

" of course I could my boy, but indulge an old man for a second, if I was to give you a gennin test right now.." started sarutobi

"I could pass" finished Naruto looking over his shoulder out the window.

"But you have no intention of it do you? Very well ill sign you up. Meet me there in a month on Monday 9sharp" Naruto nodded his thanks at this and began to walk to the door.

'tch oh yeah, I almost forgot the secretary ,probably shouldn't use the door, let the old man deal with that' Naruto laughed inwardly at the headache the old man would no doubt receive. And with that he made a half ram hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shocking the old man, not like Naruto would know.

**Back at the cave**

Naruto appeared back in the cave in the training grounds. 'Note to self, name this place...right 1 month then...in that case ill see if I can pick up sensory jutsu…and summon back the crows.' Figuring he would read up on chakra sensing later, he ran through the 5 hand signs for the summoning jutsu..

**1 month later**

Naruto stood in his cave which he had decided to call the **Shinrin kakurega(forest hideaway)** for now at least ,he stood in his standard cloths with the edition of a plain black headband slanted over his sharingan eye with the knot below to the side on his sharingan's side.

"tch, well here we go ."he spoke in a dull tone, well he supposed it would be a good time as any to practise his sensing skills. Forming the half ram sign he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared on a tree branch outside the academy grounds providing him with a view of students making their way inside along with new students being enrolled. As he sat waiting he practised what he knew of chakra sensing so far. He focused his chakra in tiny amounts ,and willed it to connect to other sources of chakra, and pulsed it outwards, the technique worked by keeping himself in tune with his own chakra and when it connected with others he would be able to sense the added chakra. His wasn't extremely skilled in sensing as of yet but he liked to think he had to talent, he could detect chakra up to maybe 50 meters in any directions but he couldn't distinguish the different chakra signatures of people or how much the person had. He figured sat in a room all day with a class of 30 or so low chakra signatures would be a great way to improve though.

"Naruto-kun my boy, I can't say I was expecting to see you on time"

Turning around Naruto saw the third Hokage stood puffing on his pipe.

"huh? Whys that old man" Naruto questioned lazily as he focused on sensing the chakras down below.

"no reason to concern yourself with my boy, how about we make our way inside, it looks like everyone else has gone in" spoke the old man as he walked forward and casually jumped from the tree .

Naruto followed after jumping down and making sure his sharingan eye was covered, landing caught up to the old man keeping the half ram sign in order to sense for chakras, so far he was only sensing large chakras like the thirds and some of the teachers within the academy no doubt but he couldn't sense the minor chakras of students.

"Now Naruto, remember this well, deception is a shinobi best friend, use it well and not abuse it" the old man spoke with a sagely tone as he pointed to Narutos headband with his pipe.

"yeah, your just trying to keep me from making paperwork for you" Naruto sighed as they arrived outside a room, sharing a laugh together the third slid the door open and walked in, Naruto followed after and dropped the half ram sign from sensing,

Naruto looked around the room at the students who was staring at him in hate surprise surprise and staring at the third with stars in their eyes, he noticed the only two not staring were the only two of any note ,a hyuuga and a Uchiha if he guessed correctly .

Looking to the 'sensei' he saw it to be a man in the standard chunin gear, with lightly tanned skin and a scar running across his nose, with a short spikey ponytail. 'so I'm stuck with this lot for the next 6 years ,well fuck, at least scar face doesn't look like he hates me…yet'

"ahh lord Hokage, its nice to see you ,did you come to greet the new pupils?" the man spoke with respect and a bow.

"Hello there iruka. Yes I wanted to meet those who would become part of the great tree that is Konoha, but more importantly I brought young Naruto-kun here to join this class, I expect good things from him and this class you know" the old man responded ,loudly enough for the class to hear, no doubt it would raise morale to hear the Hokage has faith in them.

Naruto didn't really pay attentions to the adults as buy this point he was listening in on the students 'whispering' about him, like he couldn't hear them. 'tch figures ,their parents have spread bullshit to them too, who the hell is delusional to believe this shit, I wonder if they'll try to 'pick' on me or something stupid like bully me, maybe I should set an example. Nahh if they leave me alone I'll leave them alone, but if they try anything…' Naruto was brought out of his thoughts at this point by the old man shaking his shoulder gently to make sure he was paying attention. Iruka spoke to him at this point

"Hello there Naruto-san my name is iruka and I'm going to be your sensei for the next 6 years here, would you care to introduce yourself to the class?" he spoke with a warm smile and pleasant tone

Naruto looked lazily at him with his one exposed eye, putting his hands in his pockets he just turned and walked up stairs between the benches were students sit. After he got maybe ten steps up he looked back over his shoulder.

"I see" he drawled lazily as he made his way to the back bench and sat in the window seat, the only other person on this row was a girl with brown hair in two buns, he recognised her as the girl he had seen last year in that weapon store.

"is that it uzumaki-san? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" questioned iruka as the old man shuck his head.

Leaning back in his chair Naruto lazily drawled back " no I'm not".

Iruka looked to the Hokage as if in question to which he just shuck his head and pulled his hat lower to shadow his eyes.

Naruto was lost in thought planning his training for the next 6 years or so, he didn't pay attention to the Hokage as he stated his speech about them all being the future of Konoha and such.

'hmm there's enough time to work on everything really should stick to working through basics though ninjustu and taijutsu, chakra control, and work with the sharingan, its use needs to be second nature to me, hmm I should try to read though everything in the library too, I can store it to memory with the sharingan in a matter of weeks and review it over the next 6 years, hmm will need to find my chakra nature to if I want to get ahead, I should work on no more than 5 jutsu if I want to be able to use them properly, get them down to 1 hand sign if possible' damn he had his work cut out for him ,he noted now how the old man had left the room leaving iruka to begin teaching, and of course it was on the history of the village, a very dialled down version by the sounds of it 'tch how do they get away teaching at this level' he thought before setting down for this rest of the day, he kicked his legs up on the table to the ere of iruka and hid his hand in a half ram style behind his leg to work on his sensing.

**8 hours later**

Class had just ended and Naruto wasn't planning on waiting around, throwing up a half ram sign he disappeared in a puff of smoke, without any of the students seeing him, save for the bun haired girl. iruka himself had been writing something on the board when the bell signifying the end of the day went off. Naruto arrived in the his cave in the middle of the kitchen "urgh I hate covering my sharingan" he complained as he pulled his headband down so it was loose around his neck, before pulling out a handful of ration bars from the box he moved in here ,he left the other ration boxes in the armoury.

"Now for the chakra paper" he drawled whilst munching on a bar through his mask somehow.

Making his way to the armoury he found what he was looking for and took a couple of sheets, he read about chakra people in a book a while ago.

"Hmm" channelling chakra into the paper it instantly cut into 100's of small pieces before liquidating into a puddle. 'wind and water, no doubt the water is due to me being an uzumaki, no doubt that's why it was such a strong reaction, but what's with the wind' if he was honest he was surprised at how strongly the reaction was, from what he read, normally the paper splits for wind and gets slightly damp for water. 'Heh the fun starts here'

**6 years later**

"alright class, for the final part of the gennin exam there's going to be a practical, that includes one on one fights with each other as well as kunai and shuriken throwing" began iruka as he read out the first 2 people to spar against each other, Naruto didn't bother listening, he kept an eye on the matches though 'better know what their capable off, information is always a plus' he thought to himself, so far he had aced everything, top of the class ,he wasn't even trying either, he heard parents telling their kids it was due to the kyuubi and all that bullshit ,even told some of their kids to bully him and put him in his place even adults would attempt so too, in most cases anyone who tried anything would be either be killed in the case of adults or sent to the hospital in the children's case, for any shinobi who tried their luck Naruto would just shunshin away to the cave ,it hadn't happened all that much really ,he only had to kill maybe 30 others.

'tch I hope there not planning on letting half these fools graduate' he thought studying two hopefuls fight, two of the hyuuga fan girls 'pathetic, I mean I'm by no means arrogant but this is a joke' he stopped paying attention at this point until his name was called.

"Naruto vs neji "called iruka

Making his way to the centre of the ring he ignored the class whispering once again .standing opposite him was neji in his khaki shirt and black shorts with his right leg and arm in bandages and his forehead wrapped in a black headband with straps framing his face.'tch and here's the fate bullshit'

"It's your fate to lose to me uzumaki" spoke neji in an arrogant tone which seemed wired into all hyuuga,' tch, surprise much.

"Tch, fool" drawled Naruto in his improved 'couldn't give a fuck voice as he had taking to calling it.

"Alright, both of you ready, begin!"

Naruto shifted into a basic stance he had been working on for the last couple of years ,this basic idea behind it was all about reacting and striking back, employs use of parry's and dodges , although it was only in the beginning stages of development it had potential as his sharingan and chakra chains could easily mix into the style.

As predicated neji ran straight at Naruto and launched a palm strike straight to Narutos chest which he knocked to the side with the back of his hand before jumping back a couple of feet, letting neji run towards him again, he parried several of the Jūken strikes by knocking the blows out of the way at the wrist to negate the effects of the gentle fist. 'once you've seen one hyuuga fight, you've seen them all' sighed Naruto inwardly ,he had seen neji fight other students before, despite being so called geniuses in taijutsu,, hyuuga all fought in the same pattern, palm strikes to the torso and arms, with the occasional kick to distract from the palm. The process repeated itself again, neji threw a couple of blows before Naruto would jump back.

"Running won't save you uzumaki, you can't escape fate" taunted neji, Naruto didn't reply which served to enrage the hyuuga as he ran forward and attempted a high roundhouse to Narutos head.

Naruto ducked under the kick and rolled to the side ,dodging the follow up axe kick, leaving neji off balance, he sprinted forward at a speed faster than any of the gennin hopefuls could follow and slapped both of neji's hand away outwards and gripped onto them, flipping backwards Naruto delivered a rising kick to nejis chin throwing him off balance, in a burst of speed Naruto appeared behind neji ,he gripped his shoulder and used him as a pivot to spin into an axe kick to the shoulder and an elbow to the temple sending neji sprawling across the floor.

'tch, foolish, his style isn't designed to allow for kicks' Naruto noted, due to the rigid nature of Jūken throwing in an arc movement such as a roundhouse kick and an axe stopped neji from using his arms while the leg was raised, usually it wouldn't be a problem for someone who fights with kicks, but hyuuga rarely used them.

Naruto noted neji was standing back up, albeit wobbly, no doubt being dizzy from the elbow to the temple 'tch didn't hit him hard enough'.

Seeing neji slipping into his stance Naruto ran forward slow enough to allow neji to run towards him also. Putting on a burst of speed Naruto once again disappeared from everyone aside from iruka's view. He quickly grabbed nejis outstretch right arm with his own and pulled him forward using his left arm to deliver a chop to his opponents windpipe, he saw the look of surprise in the long haired boys pale eyes before they closed as he dropped like a sack of shit, unconscious on the floor.

"Winner, Naruto uzumaki" iruka called as he made some notes on his clipboard.

Naruto walked off the ring towards the nearby tree, away from the other students, he couldn't be doing with them after all,' at least this is the last day putting up with them, well aside from placements, 'maybe i could kill them, make it look like an accident' he absently wondered.

"someone take neji to the medic, the rest of you listen up "called iruka prompting two boys to pick up neji and drag him away " I need to tally up the scores and see who passes and fails, so take a 1 hour brake, its safe to say Naruto will be rookie of year though" before iruka could continue any further several kids began bitching about how neji should be rookie of year ,Naruto heard one of them saying he doesn't deserve the position which didn't make any sense to him, surely the title rookie of the year should be given to the best rookie? Which he was, 'idiots' he thought whilst laying back against the tree further, iruka would deal with them.

"SILENCE, whether you like it or not Naruto is rookie of the year, deal with it" iruka sighed massaging his temple, looking to Naruto he continued "Naruto-san, sandaime-sama expected you would be rookie and requested you to visit him the second the exam was.." he didn't get to finish as Naruto had already puffed away in a shunshin which once again none of the students noticed.

Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke outside the Hokage window on the ledge there and jump into the window so he was sitting crouching on the frame itself.

"yo old man, you called?" drawled Naruto with a mock salute, before he noticed the room was full of jounin which was now all looking towards him, not backing down he met their gazes head on to show he wasn't intimidated, he couldn't help but notice one jounin had his hitia-ate over his eye and a facemask too causing him to narrow his eye ,it appears some other jounin had noticed this too while the majority was in shock this boy had the gall to call the Hokage old man.

"How dare you call the Hokage old man! You little shit" called a short brown haired man from the back, Naruto ignored him though, still looking at the masked man. 'well damn' he thought

Looking to the old man he voiced his thoughts" is he copying my style? Tch, oh right, you called right?"

"indeed my boy, although I didn't expect you to be here this early" replied the sandaime with a chuckle at the expression shown on kakashis face who was mumbling about someone copying his style. Addressing the jounin the sandaime dismissed them however kakashi had decided to stay.

"Hokage-sama if I may, I noticed the kid here was rookie of year, what of his placement? He questioned curious with his nose in his little orange book.

Naruto himself was curious to this too and looked to the Hokage.

Grinning ever so slightly the old man just laughed and simple responded" your dismissed kakashi"

Naruto noticed the grin on the old man's face' this must be how he gets his kicks sat behind the desk all day'. Kakashi sighed as he made a half ram seal and disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

"he's on the other side of the door isn't he?" questioned Naruto as he made a half ram seal himself to sense for him.

" it appears so ,never mind him though I didn't plan on staying here anyway ,come here my boy" sarutobi spoke as he stood up lighting his freshly packed pipe, Naruto hopped down and walked over allowing sarutobi to place a hand on his shoulder and shunshin them out of sight.

As the smoke cleared Naruto looked around calmly and noticed they had appeared at the end of a somewhat long tunnel ,large in every aspect from width to height, lights hung above at enough of a distance to keep the place rather dark but more than enough for a ninja to see in, where he and the old man now stood was a cavern of sorts with a large building similar to the Hokage tower in the centre with corridors connecting it to the sides and back of the cavern.

Stepping forward the two began walking towards the building. 'hmm surrounded by earth, dark large plain building ,no one in sight' Naruto mused. Well this wasn't exactly suitable, kind of like a sledgehammer.

"anbu hq, right?" Naruto questioned somewhat surprised he was being brought here.

Sarutobi looked surprised at this and look down to see Naruto seemingly unfazed and calm.

"I must admit I didn't think you would figure it out at first glance" complimented sarutobi as he pushed open the double doors of the building letting Naruto in before him.

"tch, a big underground place like this with a non-descript building? With no one around too ? " Naruto retorted sarcastically.

"indeed, however unless you know where the tunnel starts then there's no way to end up here ,other than already having been here, so it doesn't need to be as discreet as one would think." Lectured sarutobi .

"hmm but why assign someone like me here, who cares little for the village?" Naruto question back noticing they was stood outside a secure room with a large metal door, with a barred window to the side of it, a sign above it read 'equipment'

Naruto leant against the wall nearby while the old man passed a message to the anbu station inside.

Making his way back over sarutobi placed his hand on Narutos shoulders, with that grandfatherly smile on his face again.

"that's exactly why im assigning you here Naruto, I dont need another anbu loyal to the village, your loyal to me, that's why im assigning you here, remember anbu answer to the Hokage, not the council nor the elders." Naruto chuckled at this it seems the old man had found a way to keep him from the grip of the council and the elders, data on anbu was the kind of thing for Hokage's eyes only. He had to agree with the old man's logic ' by keeping me away from the general shinobi populace and civilians, there no need for me leave ,anytime soon at least..' he noted to himself.

"clever, very clever jiji" he drawled noting the anbu behind the bars had returned he made his way over, adjusting his headband as he did so, keeping it slanted so his hair spiked to the side he left both eyes uncovered but squinted both eyes so they couldn't be seen, he also pulled his mask down to, leaving him with a very fox like visage, surprisingly enough he had no trouble seeing like this and it allowed him to keep his sharingan out at all times, just one of the things he learned over the years, draws less suspicion to why his left eye this way ,which was usually covered.

"Here's a set of gear for you" spoke kuma( bear ) in a deep voice ,as he placed a tray on the counter underneath the bars.

Naruto took the box and nodded his head in thanks, he looked at the gear and noticed the two prominent items to be a ninjato and a karasu (crow) mask. ' well at least the crows will be happy'

Making his way over to the old man he began leading him through the corridors stopping outside a room, "my boy, starting today you are karasu of anbu, change into your gear though these doors, neko(cat) will be along to explain everything to you shortly, I have to go now ,do me proud my boy" sarutobi told the new anbu before walking off.

Naruto turned to the door and pushed it open." Anbu huh" .

**Nothing of note to say here really, end chapter 1 I guess, like always im slow as fuck updating but I should be pretty snappy with this, just bear with me, any questions feel free to pop them in the reviews, in fact please review altogether.**


End file.
